En ton nom Je t'aimerai !
by Panda Kawai Luna
Summary: "Sache que... même si tu n'es plus là, je t'aimerai et je scanderai ton nom jusqu'à ce que la Mort vienne me chercher à mon tour..."
1. Chapitre 01 - Je t'aime

**Salut mes petits pandas ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 ** **Pour ma part, ça se passe pas trop mal ^^**** **  
** ** **Je reviens vers vous aujourd'hui avec une toute nouvelle et courte fanfic inspirée d'un fait qui était d'actualité.  
J'espère d'ores et déjà qu'elle vous plaira :)  
Je précise qu'il s'agit d'une deathfic et que je ne touche absolument rien en publiant cette histoire et que si Mathieu, et lui uniquement, me demande de la retirer, je le ferai dans les plus brefs délais.****

 ** **ENJOY ! :D**** **  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
Chapitre 01 - "Je t'aime"**

.

 _ **(PDV Moi)**_

.

 **?** \- Alice ?! Alice ?!

.

 _Cette voix… Je l'entendais qui m'appelait mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir qui c'était et encore moins y répondre._

 _A première vue, cela semblait être celle d'une fille ayant probablement le même âge que moi mais… je ne sais même pas quel âge j'ai !..._

 _D'après ce que je peux déduire de cette personne, c'est que je me nomme Alice…_

 _J'avoue que c'est pas terrible comme nom mais je me dis qu'il doit exister bien pire donc je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de critiquer._

 _D'ailleurs, p...pourquoi elle ne cesse de m'appeler comme ça ?, et puis… pourquoi ai-je si mal à l'abdomen et à l'épaule gauche ?_

 _Je sens que quelqu'un appuie dessus comme s'il voulait faire pression._

.

 **?** \- "Alice ?! Accroche-toi, s'il te plaît ! Ne nous lâche pas !

.

 _Qui était-elle ? Cette voix… Je...je la connaissais, j'en étais sûre !_

 _Soudainement, un flash blanc apparût et toute ma vie défila devant mes yeux ainsi que les sons correspondant jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à mon âme… Cette voix…_

 _Je la reconnaissais… enfin ! Et… et l'autre aussi !... Nan ?! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui !... Pas possible mais… fallait croire que si… Mathieu ! Mathieu Sommet en personne se trouvait à mes côtés ?! Sérieux ? Mais… mais… pourquoi ? Je veux dire… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi ?_

 _Je l'entendais limite crier à certains moments sans trop savoir ce qui se passait._

 _J'étais complètement perdue._

 _._

 **Mathieu** \- "Les secours arrivent quand ?, bordel !"

 **?** \- "Alice !, s'il te plaît… Fais-moi un signe !, n'importe lequel mais… dis-moi que tu m'entends et que tu es toujours avec nous !

 **Mathieu** \- "Alice !... J'espère que tu m'entends car j'aimerais te dire que même si je ne sais pas qui tu es, sache que je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sauvé la vie en sacrifiant la tienne".

.

 _De quoi il parlait lui ? Sacrifier ma vie ?_

 _Une vive douleur à l'abdomen et à l'épaule remontèrent à la surface les souvenirs encore frais de ce qui venait de se passer._

 _A...alors j'étais tout de même parvenue à protéger les autres ?... J'en suis heureuse._

 _Je me servis de ce qui me restait de force pour ouvrir légèrement les yeux et dire…_

 _._

 **Alice** \- "M… Mélanie !... Je… je t'aime… et ce, depuis… le premier jour qu..que je t'ai rencontrée…  
Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire de peur que tu me rejettes et de perdre ce lien qui nous unit…  
Quant à toi, Mathieu… Je suis heureuse de te voir sain et sauf. Je… je n'avais pas envie que… le "bouffon" comme tu te surnommes disparaisse c...car tu… tu es bien important que moi que...personne ne connaît et ne connaîtra jamais".

.

 _Ils étaient surpris mais elle, Mélanie, avait l'air bouleversée suite à ma révélation mais au moins… maintenant,... je pouvais mourir le coeur léger._

 _Je sombrai, peu de temps après, dans l'inconscience et rejoignant par la même occasion les bras froids et obscures de la Mort, rendant ainsi mon dernier soupire._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Alors mes pandas... qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Avez-vous une idée de la suite des événements ?  
Dites-moi tout ça dans une petite review (ce serait sympa les potos ;) ) et n'hésitez à aimer et à partager ^^  
Sur ce, je vous laisse et à la prochaine


	2. Chapitre 02 - Moi aussi, je t'aime

**Bonjour !, ou encore bonsoir mes petits pandas !**  
 **Je publie pour vous la suite de ce drame de nos trois protagonistes.**  
 **En espérant que ce chapitre, bien qu'un peu plus court, vous plaise ^^**  
 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et...**

 **ENJOY !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 02 - "Moi aussi, je t'aime..."**

.

 _ **(PDV Mélanie)**_

.

 _Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de me dire._

 _Elle...Elle m'aimait ?... Et...et ce depuis notre rencontre en plus ?... Je… Je n'y croyais pas ! Ce n'était pas possible et ça ne pouvait pas l'être !..._

 _J'étais,... comme les autres sûrement, sous le choc de par cette révélation mais aussi de ce qui venait de se passer. Sur le moment, je ne savais pas quoi répondre et encore moins penser._

 _C'était comme si tout mon monde venait de s'écrouler… comme si mon cerveau venait de planter et qu'il fallait le redémarrer en mode sans échec qui plus est._

 _Mes membres tremblaient, ma respiration plus lente, mes yeux grands ouverts et mes lèvres closes... Le regard dans le vide, perdu dans les méandres des souvenirs passés et récents ainsi que ses paroles qui, je devais l'avouer, m'avaient troublées jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme._

 _Je n'arrivais plus à bouger bizarrement... Est-ce que le choc m'aurait paralysée ?... Possible. Je ne vois que ça vu que je ne semblais pas consciente de ce qui se déroulait autour de moi._

 _Soudainement, je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras droit et celui-ci me secoua, me tirant ainsi de mes songes._

 _._

 **Mathieu** \- "Euh… Mélanie ?! Mélanie ?!... Elle ne respire plus !..."

 **Mélanie** \- "Quoi ?!"

 **Mathieu** \- "Ton amie ne respire plus !"

 **Mélanie** \- "Merde !"

.

 _Je m'empressai de déboutonner sa veste et commençai à contempler l'ampleur des dégâts pendant que lui, s'était agenouillé au-dessus d'elle et massait sa poitrine afin de relancer son coeur._

 _Je pus voir notamment qu'une balle lui avait perforé l'abdomen et une deuxième l'épaule gauche sauf que, ce que je pensais de pire s'était produit._

 _En effet, l'une d'entre elles s'était logée à quelques millimètres près du muscle qui avait cessé de battre depuis plusieurs secondes._

 _Plus le temps passait, plus la quantité du sang dans lequel elle gisait augmentait, provenant de ses plaies auxquelles j'exerçai une pression suffisamment forte à l'aide de mes mains pour diminuer, autant que possible, la sortie de ce liquide rouge poisseux se répandant sur le sol et collant à mes vêtements. Mon pantalon et le bas de mon pull en étaient tâché, celui-ci giclant dès qu'on relâchait._

 _Je tentais au mieux de maintenir cette appui afin d'éviter d'empirer la situation qui était, disons-le déplorable et affligeant, tout en continuant de lui parler… l'encourager à se battre pour nous, sa famille, ses amis, elle-même mais surtout pour… pour moi !_

 _Je me refusais à l'idée qu'elle m'abandonne… Pas maintenant !... Pas après qu'elle m'ait révélé ses sentiments à mon égard !..._

 _Étonnement ou non, à vous de juger, mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et, à la surprise de l'autre, je criai subitement dans tout le hangar…_

 _._

 **Mélanie** \- "Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie !... Ne me laisse pas !, car… je...je crois que… moi aussi je t'aime,... Alice… Oui, j'en suis sûre, maintenant ! Je t'aime et je veux que tu saches que… même si tu n'es plus là, je t'aimerai et je scanderai ton nom jusqu'à ce que la Mort vienne me chercher à mon tour…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite ?  
N'oubliez pas : review ? Like ? Partage ? Le tout à la fois ? :)**

 **Et pour finir, merci à toi, lecteur, de me lire... Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**


	3. Chapitre 03 - L'attaque

**_Hey ! Comment ça va mes pandas ? :)  
Je reviens en cette heure tardive pour vous poster la suite de cette fiction qui, certes, est plus axée sur les personnages d'Alice et Mélanie pour le moment mais rassurez-vous... Mathieu aura aussi une part importante dans l'histoire (no stress ;) )._**

 _ **En attendant, je vous laisse sur ça et j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(PDV Mélanie)**_

.

 _Ça faisait depuis plus de 10 minutes que Mathieu se démenait pour la réanimer mais sans réel succès._

 _Il s'avérait que plus le temps passait, plus je commençais à perdre espoir de la voir revenir parmi nous._

 _Je n'imaginais pas que tout cela soit fini… Que tous ces moments de délires entre amies, ces discussions interminables sur Skype, ces soirées entre filles et j'en passe appartiennent au passé._

 _En y repensant, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer en la suppliant de se réveiller mais… seul le silence me répondit…_

 _Ce n'est que 20 minutes après l'incident que Mathieu et moi vîmes les secouristes accompagnés de la police et de l'armée arriver._

 _Ces derniers évacuèrent d'abord ceux qui étaient restés dans les salles du palais des expositions, où se déroulait la convention Made In Asia, pouvant encore marcher._

 _Quant à nous, nous nous trouvâmes dans le hangar où avait lieu les dédicaces jusqu'à ce qu'un terroriste fou débarque et commence à tirer en direction de tout ce qui bouge, c'est-à-dire les invités, les membres du personnel ainsi, mais surtout, les visiteurs._

 _Le premier ayant été visé, car étant le plus proche de ce taré, était Mathieu mais aussi et notamment, ses fans._

 _Cependant, les événements furent différents de ce qui avait été prévu par ce malade mental._

 _En effet, Alice qui était dans la file d'attente l'avait aperçu et avait décidé d'agir et ce, malgré le danger encouru._

 _Elle m'avait envoyé un message m'ordonnant de me réfugier dans les toilettes et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Sur l'instant, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle me disait ça mais lorsque j'entendis des explosions non loin, suivies de tirs à la mitraillette, cela me parut évident._

 _J'en sortis tout de même, ne prétend guère attention à la mise en garde de mon amie que je me devais retrouver au plus vite._

 _Évidemment, je n'eus pas besoin de chercher longtemps car je la vis se jeter sur le kamikaze qu'elle frappa de toutes ses forces après avoir crié…_

 _._

 **Alice** \- "Planquez-vous ! Nous sommes attaqués par un terroriste !"

.

 _Celui-ci tomba au sol alors que les personnes présentes, paniquant, du moins celles qui étaient toujours debout, se ruèrent vers les sorties afin de sauver leur peau._

 _En ce qui me concerne, je m'abritai d'eux pour ne pas me faire piétiner comme certains qui eurent moins de chance._

 _J'essayai tant bien que mal d'observer ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce quand j'entendis, subitement, un coup de feu résonné de l'autre côté._

 _Un deuxième fut tiré, puis encore deux autres d'affilée, en quelques secondes._

 _À la fois inquiète et morte de peur pour Alice, je fonçai dans et contre la foule et accourus dans sa direction._

 _En entrant dans la pièce, je constatai qu'elle était debout, lâchant le fusil, et faisait plusieurs pas en arrière._

 _._

 **Alice** – "Vous pouvez sortir ! Il… Il est... mort…"

 _._

 _Tout en disant cela, elle chuta face contre terre, près du cadavre de cette merde qu'elle venait d'abattre._

 _Je la rejoignis et vis jeune homme s'approcher de nous._

 _Sur la défensive et ne le connaissant pas, je lui demandai qu'il était et celui-ci me répondit…_

 _._

 **Mathieu** \- "Mon nom est Mathieu Sommet… C'est moi que ton amie vient de sauver"

 **Mélanie** \- "Je vois… Excusez-moi..."

 _._

 _Je me sentais mal d'avoir réagi ainsi mais essayez de me comprendre et mettez-vous à ma place… Vous auriez réagi comment d'ailleurs ?_

 _Je la positionnai sur son dos et dévisageai un peu l'étendue des dégâts pendant que lui appelait les secours._

 _La suite ?… Vous la connaissez… jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent et s'occupent d'elle._

 _Ils reprirent le flambeau et se battaient pour la ramener à la vie en ayant débuté par le massage cardiaque pour finalement, avoir recours au défibrillateur._

 _Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent, semblant être une éternité pour moi, avant que l'un d'entre eux vienne nous voir et nous dise…_

 _._

 **Ambulancier** \- "Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais votre amie a succombé à ses blessures"

 **Mathieu** \- "Vous… vous êtes sérieux ?"

 **Ambulancier** \- "Je crains que oui, malheureusement…"

 **Mathieu** \- "On… On peut la voir ?"

 **Ambulancier** \- "Bien sûr !..."

.

 _Il ordonna à ses collègues de s'écarter et de nous laisser seuls avec elle._

 _J'avançai péniblement, marchant d'un pas lourd et sans vie, vers elle avant de me laisser tomber à genoux à ses côtés._

 _Je la pris, la serrai dans mes bras et contînt avant de verser, quelques secondes plus tard, toutes les larmes que mon corps pouvait contenir et trempant ses vêtements en même temps._

 _._

 **Mélanie** \- "Alice !... Alice !... Tu… Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser !... Pas après ce que tu m'as dit !... Alice… Nan !... Nan !, nan !, nan !... NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !..."

 **Mathieu** \- "..."

 **Mélanie** \- "Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?, Alice… Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !... Tu… Ne peux… Pas…"

.

 _Alors que je suppliai le Ciel que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, je sentis une main se déposer sur mon épaule droite. Sans me retourner, je me doutais à qui elle appartenait et ne protestai pas face à sa "tentative" de me consoler._

 _Il ne disait rien, ne voulant probablement pas me déranger dans mes derniers instants avec elle._

 _._

 _Plusieurs minutes après, je me relevai alors que des hommes des pompes funèbres vinrent prendre son corps afin de l'emmener au funérarium où ils s'occuperaient d'elle avant de rejoindre son ultime demeure pour l'éternité…_

 _Tandis que Mathieu et moi les suivîmes jusqu'au corbillard, nous constatâmes avec effroi les dégâts provoqués par les terroristes qui, en plus de tirer dans le tas, s'étaient faits exploser et avaient engendrés des centaines de blessés et je ne sais combien de morts…_

 _Le fait de… Le fait de voir toutes ces personnes étendues en sang, voire déchiquetées et méconnaissables pour certains, me mettaient à la fois dans une rage folle mais provoquait aussi une immense tristesse et un tel dégoût envers ces dégénérés tuant sans raison, à mon sens, pour un Dieu quelconque…_

 _A vrai dire… Je… Je ne comprenais pas… Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils en tiraient de faire ça, outres la peur et la peine des victimes et de leurs proches…_

 _Ils espèrent quoi ?... Qu'on va leur obéir alors que nous sommes des citoyens de notre patrie et que ce sont eux qui veulent imposer leurs règles dans un pays qui n'est, pour une partie, pas le leur ?..._

 _Au nom de mon âme !... Je ne me plierai et ne me rabaisserai jamais face à eux !... Je le jure sur ma vie !, mais aussi… Au nom de celle qui fût bien plus qu'une amie au fond et dont le Destin a décidé de m'en priver._


	4. Chapitre 04 - Sains et saufs…

**Chapitre 04 - Sains et saufs… Pas tant que ça.**

.

 _ **(PDV Mélanie)**_

.

 _Alors que nous sortîmes de la convention, suivant les hommes des pompes funèbres emmenant le corps sans vie et froid d'Alice, nous pûmes voir le cortège d'ambulances, de voitures du SAMU, les pompiers, la la police et même quelques soldats protégeant et aidant ceux qui en avaient grandement besoin._

 _Nous avançâmes lentement en direction des autres personnes présentes et indemnes tandis qu'une partie de ses amis de YouTube vinrent vers nous._

 _Mathieu les regarda et leur fît signe de ne pas venir et de nous laisser seuls._

 _Je trouvais cela à la fois charmant et stupide de sa part vu qu'il ne me connaissait sans plus. Ceci dit, je préférai ne pas protester et le laisser faire._

 _Il me tenait par le bras, marchant à mon rythme et balayant son regard entre ce qu'il y avait devant nous et moi. Le ressentant de plus en plus gênant, je jetai un rapide coup rapide coup d'oeil vers lui et me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Son teint devenait de plus en plus blafard, ses pas ralentissaient au fur et à mesure en plus de vaciller et de s'affaler sur mon épaule. Je m'arrêtai, l'observai et lui demandai…_

 _._

 **Mélanie -** "Ca va ? Vous allez bien ?"

.

 _Je commençais à devenir réellement inquiète à son sujet car, il avait beau mentir et prétendre le contraire, ça se voyait clairement et simplement que ça n'allait pas._

.

 **Mélanie -** "Me prenez pas pour une imbécile ! Je vois très bien que ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?!"

 **Mathieu -** "R… Rien… Je te dis"

 **Mélanie -** "N'essayez pas de me mentir !, je le vois très bien"

 **Mathieu -** "Quoi donc ?"

 **Mélanie -** "Cessez de jouer avec mes pieds"

 **Mathieu -** "De un, je ne joue pas avec tes pieds et de deux,... je te dis que ça va"

 **Mélanie -** "Mouais… Bien sûr… C'est pour ça que vous êtes pâle comme un mort et que vous titubez ?"

 **Mathieu -** "Hein ?"

.

 _Au moment où j'allais lui redire ce dont je venais de dire, ses paupières se clorent et il tomba au sol, face contre terre._

 _Heureusement pour lui, je parvins à le rattraper à temps et à l'étendre sur son dos._

 _._

 **Mélanie -** Un médecin, vite !

.

 _En le déposant au sol, j'aperçus ma main droite ensanglantée alors que je n'avais pas de blessure. Je dégageai doucement sa veste en cuir et remarquai une blessure par balle au niveau de son estomac._

 _En attendant les secouristes qui étaient débordés, je le secouai délicatement tout en exerçant une pression sur la plaie pour l'aider et le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible._

 _Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que deux sapeurs-pompiers nous rejoignirent et se chargèrent de lui alors que son souffle semblait être plus faible à chaque respiration et les battements de son cœur de moins en moins fréquents. Ils lui donnèrent les premiers soins avant de monter dans le camion dans lequel je pus l'accompagner._

 _._

 _ **(PDV Mathieu)**_

.

 _Tandis que Mélanie et moi progression vers les autres rescapés, je me voyais m'affaiblir mais n'y prêtais guère attention car j'étais plus préoccupé par l'état psychologique de la jeune femme._

 _Je lui tenais le bras droit et je la sentais trembler de tout son long et ce, malgré qu'elle n'osait pas l'avouer._

 _Quelques secondes après, elle constata que je ne portais pas très bien. Je lui dis que ce n'était rien et de continuer mais elle n'en fit rien et se stoppa net. Elle me scrutait, mon état empirant de plus en plus, et insistait pour savoir ce que j'avais alors que moi-même, je n'en savais rien._

 _Soudainement, un voile noir se posa devant mes yeux bleus azur, je perdis mon équilibre et chutai vers l'avant._

 _Cependant, je ressentis que quelqu'un me retenait, Mélanie sans doute, et m'allongeait à terre, ma tête sur ses genoux. Inquiète, elle cria…_

 _._

 **Mélanie -** "Un médecin, vite !"

 _._

 _S'en suivirent des bruits de pas ainsi que les voix des secouristes et de mes camarades présents au salon lors de l'attaque._

 _Après cela, mes sens s'ammenuirent et disparurent pour finalement, m'isoler et ainsi me couper du reste des vivants._


End file.
